New girl in School
by tacoidiot
Summary: Years after tragedy, Akito, living with her uncle and cousin makes the decision that would change her life. after being encouraged by her cousin she applied for a scholarship to her cousin's school, Ouran Academy. She was recently accepted in on a sports scholarship and her first day is tomorrow. This is her story, this is her life… Read to find out more. Nope, I don't own ohshc.
1. intro

Name: Akito Ai Fukomura

age: 16

Looks: short black hair, bright yellow eyes, tomboy clothes, tall, slight tan, and thin with models curves. Likes to wrap chest to be more like Haruhi

Personality: Sarcastic, strong, great in a fight, very smart, forgiving, witty, and protective.

likes: gym, libraries, cats, her family, her motorcycle, and helping others

dislikes: blood, fights, nightmares, seeming weak, bullies, and her past

Background:

Growing up in a poor neighborhood, Akito never had it easy. After her mother left her and her father at a young age, her father turned to alcohol for happiness. This led to him abusing little Akito only to not remember it in the morning.

Though Akito resented her father for what he did, she knew he never remembered his actions and for that she never found herself able to hate him. She turned to her school life always finding something to keep her busy to keep herself out of her home.

This led to her becoming very smart although she never skipped a grade in fear of being left out of school at her father's will. She continued to take care of herself until at the age of 14, a man came to their small home in attempts to rob the place.

After hearing the sounds of a fight outside her closed door she stepped out cautiously only to find the robber stood over her dead father. In a fit of anger, she attacked the man and didn't stop until she was pulled off by the police who had arrived to late.

She was taken to the hospital after finding that she had killed the man tho police said it was self defence. She stayed in the hospital for a week before being sent to live with her cousin and uncle in a different town.

There she became isolated aside from her family, the Fujioka's. She doesn't speak to anyone except them and on rare occasions the teachers of her new high school. Years later, she was proven remarkably smart for her age and after being encouraged by her cousin, applied for a scholarship to her cousin's school, Ouran Academy.

She was recently accepted in on a sports scholarship and her first day is tomorrow. This is her story, this is her life…


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys it's here!" I yell running into the apartment. "What are you doing?" uncle asked. I smiled happily, shoving the envelope in his face.

"I got accepted! I'm going to Ouran!" I yelled excited.

"What's all the commotion?" Haruhi asked sleepily, walking out of the bedroom. "I'm going to Ouran with you starting tomorrow, cool huh?" I smile handing her the envelope. "That's great Akito!" she beamed happily.

"Yup it'll be just like old times!" I grin 'I can't wait! Ill finally have a friend again."

(Time skip)

 _I screamed as the man stabbed my father over and over again. The blood painting the walls a sickening red as the blade slid smoothly through his skin. "Wake up!" I looked around anger, fear, and guilt coursing through me as i kept staring at the man before me. "Akito wake up we're going to be late!"_

My eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly until I could see clearly. When I could see, I saw an angry Haruhi.

"Finally you're up, we're going to be late!" I quickly glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. I then stripped down and threw on my clothes for the day including wrapping my chest to make sports more comfortable.

Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white button up short sleeve top and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my father's pocket watch and my black combat boots and turned to Haruhi again. She was already in her school uniform with her bag slung over her shoulders. "Ready?" she nodded

"How do I look?" I ask smirking. She looks me over and smiles

"like a million bucks. Come On let's go." I nod and reach for my keys, tossing a helmet at Haruhi while putting on my own.

"Let's ride" I smirk, putting on my sunglasses, looking like a total badass. She rolls her eyes and hands me my bag. Slinging it over my shoulders, we walk out of the apartment after saying goodbye to uncle.

The ride to my new school was easy enough, and though she didn't say it, I think Haruhi loved not having to walk all the way anymore. When we arrived, I was astonished at all the limos that were there dropping off the students.

Pulling into the stupid parking lot was almost impossible due to them all. Once parked, I turned and froze.

"Um, why is everyone staring at you?" I whisper loud enough so Haruhi could hear.

"Not me, you...probably cause your new?" she said slightly unsure. Suddenly there was a loud yelling, slowly getting louder. Before I could react, I was tackled to the ground by a blonde guy with purple eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY HARUHI?" I slowly blinked, deciding whether or not to punch this guy or not.

"Don't do it, he's the son of the chairman." I looked up to see Haruhi standing there, looking down at me. 'Thank you for reading my mind creep.' i smile up at her before the guy grabbed my attention once more.

"ANSWER ME!" I sighed and promptly took his hand in mine and bent it back, forcing him off of me. Smirking, i turned to Haruhi and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get going." she says, turning and walking off. That is until someone grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? YOU DON'T TOUCH MY HARUHI YOU CREEP!" I shake my head and pull my arm from his grasp. With that I continue walking off, ignoring the boy's yells and the others stares as Haruhi and I walk into the school and to our class room together.

"Sensei, this is the new student, Akito Fukomura." Haruhi spoke, introducing me to the teacher. "Oh thank you Mr. Fujioka, greetings Mr. Fukomura. It's a pleasure to have you in class. Please stay here to be introduced to the class at the bell." The teacher said with a smile.

"Um sorry sensei, Akito has a problem with talking." Haruhi said. I looked at her thankfully, ignoring the fact that he called me a guy.

"Oh, well in that case you may take a seat next to Hikaru Hitachin. That one right there." The teacher said pointing to one of the twins in the middle of the room. I nod my head and walk over to the boy, sitting in the seat. I watch as Haruhi sits on the opposite side of him, smiling at me as she does.

"Morning Haruhi" the boy smiles.

"Good morning Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" I look at her confused.

"Oh sorry, Akito this is Kaoru, Kaoru this is Akito." I look at the boy and study his face. Looking between him and the other twin sitting down opposite to Haruhi.

"Oh there you are Hikaru, good morning." She smiles facing the other.

"Good morning Haruhi, who's the new guy?" I roll my eyes, once again being mistaken as a guy. "Hikaru this is Akito, Akito this is Hikaru." Haruhi smiles.

"Nice to meet you sir, the two of you friends or something?" Kaoru asks smiling kindly at me. I nod my head cautiously, looking forward as the bell rings signaling the beginning of class.

"He doesn't talk much" I hear Haruhi whisper to the twins as the teacher introduces me to the class.

"Everybody this is our new student Akito Fukomura, please welcome him with open arms." I look around and everyone was staring at me. The weird thing was that the girls all had hearts in their eyes and the boys had jealousy.

"Um…hi" I said barely above a whisper. At the sound of my voice, all the girls screamed in sync. I looked at Haruhi for any sign of reasoning only to see her looking around in confusion as well. 'Well she's no help, what's the problem with the students at the school?'


	3. Chapter 2

After class ended, I had to run off in order to survive the mob of girls that instantly surrounded me the second the bell sounded. Unfortunately, the moment I lost them was the moment I realized I was completely lost.

Let's see where did Haruhi say she went for that club of hers? Music room? No it was abandoned…right abandoned music room 3!' I then wondered around until I was able to find a map on the wall.

Making my way to the abandoned room, I soon found myself in quite the predicament. As the door to music room 3 opened, all eyes in the room shot to stare at me, and in an instant there was the blonde idiot in my face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shook my head and walked around him in search for my cousin, finally spotting her talking with the twins. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her neck and leaned my head on her shoulder from behind.

A chorus of girly screams sounded in the background joined by one rather angry one.

"Hey Akito, I was wondering where you ran off to." I released her and gave her my lopsided grin earning another chorus.

'What's wrong with the girls here? Seriously I'm bound to go deaf sooner or later.'

"You want to sit with me and my guests until clubs over?" I nod my head and she leads me over to her table.

"Aren't you forgetting to ask the boss?" Blondie asked, bounding over to us. Rolling my eyes…again…I continued walking.

"Actually sir, if the boss says that you have to go, you don't have a choice." I stopped walking and turned to face a handsome boy with black hair and glasses.

"Please Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. The blonde boy looked at me then to Haruhi and promptly shook his head.

"Sorry, but unless he asks me himself, he has to leave." He said with a smirk. I looked at him then walked over to Haruhi.

"I'll wait for you on the bike." I whisper in her ear. She looks at me sadly and nods her head giving me a quick hug.

"I'll be out as soon as I can." I give her a smile and turn to leave, flipping Tamaki the bird before fully exiting the room. I waited outside for a good half hour until I got a text from Haruhi to go home and that club was staying later than normal.

'Well that was a waste of time.' I look up to the large window that I had been watching the host club through and sighed.

'Alright, if you're sure. If you do end up needing a ride feel free to shoot me a text.' I text back, putting my helmet on and the keys into the ignition. The ride home was smooth, however when I stepped into the apartment, I was bombarded by a hug and a crap ton of questions from none other than my uncle.

"So how'd it go? Where's Haruhi? Did you make any friends? Were there any cute Bo-"I cut him off then by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Slow down there buddy. To answer your questions, it went fine, Haruhi stayed late for club, no friends, and yes there are cute boys however their personalities are to be desired." I said with a slight smirk.

"Oh…well how about the club? Are they nice to you?" I let out a sigh and dropped my helmet and bag, walking to the kitchen to place my keys on the counter.

"Well they aren't mean if that means anything to you." I say without looking at him.

"Are you saying that those boys were rude to you? Cause if so they will be hearing from me! No one makes my darling niece feel left out! NO BODY!" I chuckled, starting up a frying pan, putting some oil in the pan with some noodles. I turn and look my uncle in the eye with a soft smile across my lips.

"Thank you uncle for looking after me, but I can handle this myself. Anyways I'm used to being alone at school, it's easier to study." I then turn and grab the teriyaki sauce and put some in the pan along with the cut up chicken i prepared the night before and some fresh peas and baby carrots. Uncle came over to me and hugged me while petting my head.

"You my dear are an amazing person." I turn and give him a smile.

"Thanks but there are people way better. Now can you bring me a serving plate?" he nods and walks off to find the serving plate as the door opens revealing a tired Haruhi. "Hey girly, you're just in time for dinner." I say putting the food on the plate uncle had handed me.

"Oh you didn't need to cook, it was my day to." She says worried.

"Hey it's fine, I figured you'd be tired from club so I wanted to make the food so you could come home and rest." I smile, placing the food on the table and turning to make some tea for everyone. Once the tea was finished, I placed the cups next to the others and sat down.

"So Haruhi, I hear that those friends of yours were kind of rude to Akito today." I looked wide eyed to my uncle.

"Uncle!"

"No its true and I'm very sorry…I didn't expect them to treat you like that." I looked to Haruhi only to see her looking at me sadly.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! It doesn't even bother me so it shouldn't bother you." I said slightly angry.

"But they probably just did it because they thought you were a boy…they'd like you if they knew you're a girl, their just possessive." Haruhi said trying to sound convincing.

"Listen Haruhi, girl or boy those people shouldn't be judging others like that and even if they wanted to be my friends, I would never want to be around such conceited and spoiled people. And that's that." I said finishing my meal and placing my dishes in the sink.

"Here since you cooked for me, I'll do the dishes." Haruhi said walking over with their dishes. I looked at her unsure if I should budge but one look in her eyes changes my mind.

"Alright then, if you're sure. I'll be in our room if you need me." I said with a smile, turning and walking off to my room.

'What a day, I wonder what tomorrow holds…'


	4. Chapter 3

" _What have you done?!" I screamed as the man slowly came closer to me, a sickening smile spread across his lips._

 _"It didn't have to be this way. But now this is what's going to happen." He smiled, pulling me against his chest._

 _"You're going to get me any valuable item you know of and i'll leave" I cry, trying with all the strength I had to get away from that man._

 _"And what happens to me once you have everything?" i ask in fear. He only smirked as his hand began running up my stomach before gripping my throat. "_

 _It doesn't matter what happens to you anymore. No will you cooperate with me or not?" He whispered in my ear. I screamed out until I felt a sudden pain in my gut. Looking down I gasped seeing the silver knife slowly being pulled from my stomach._

 _"Beep beep beep" I look at the man again my hands slowly pulling the knife from my stomach holding it in front of me with a new determination._

 _"Beep beep beep."_

My eyes snapped open, the alarm clock being shut off without me moving.

"Good morning Akito." Haruhi says smiling at me from her side of the room.

"Oh, good morning, how'd the alarm turn off?" I ask looking around and not even seeing the alarm.

"Wait where IS it?" I ask confused. Haruhi just laughed and shook her head.

"I hid it over here so we wouldn't have to keep buying new ones every day." I face palmed and looked at her with a smirk.

"Well if the stupid thing would stop waking me up so early I wouldn't have to break it." She simply smiles and climbs out of bed.

"Come on goof, it's time to get ready." I nod my head and climb out of my bed, walking into the bathroom across the hall. After brushing my teeth and hair, I wrap my chest and leave the bathroom.

After getting dressed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt, i grabbed my favorite black beanie, pocket watch, and my leather jacket. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, sitting on the counter waiting for Haruhi with my keys and helmet next to me. She walked out wearing her uniform with her bag in hand.

"You ready to go?" she asks grabbing a pop-tart. I nod my head and put on my combat boots. "Alright, bye uncle!" I call walking out of the apartment.

The ride to the school was exactly like the one yesterday. A complete maze of limos. Once in the parking lot, I found a spot and let Haruhi off the bike.

(Note: if you haven't realized yet, she rides a black motorcycle) after I climbed off the bike, all the whispers started up again.

'Ugh this school completely sucks.' We started walking into the school when the twins from before came up and stood on either side of us.

"Hey Haruhi. Hey Akito. How are the two of you today?" Hikaru asked from next to me.

"We're good, how are you?" Haruhi asked smiling.

"Well we're actually quite curious. Why do you get a ride from Akito instead of one of us even though we have offered you rides time after time?" I face palmed and looked at Haruhi.

"Well it's because we live together so it's no hassle, plus I never wanted to hinder any of you so it all works out." She smiles.

'Three, two, one…'

"WHAT? YOU LIVE WITH HIM?" Kaoru shouts causing anyone that wasn't staring at us to start starring.

"Um yeah? I have for a while…it's not that big of a deal guys." Haruhi said annoyed. We continued walking to class until the twins suddenly grabbed my arms and dragged me off.

Once I woke up, I found I was tied to a chair in a dark room.

'Oh grreeeaat!'

"Oh good you're awake." Suddenly a bright light turned on overhead revealing the hosts minus Haruhi.

"So Akito, you live with Haruhi huh? Even though you two aren't even related?" I sighed looking up at the blonde idiot. I glared at him completely pissed.

"Um…Kyoya you talk!" he shouted fear in his eyes while shoving said host in front of him.

"Well Akito, the truth is you are a very intriguing individual. Perfect grades, perfect record, even a perfect credit score. However I'm more curious on the reason of your records." I looked at the raven haired man confused.

'How the heck does he know all that? I don't even know my credit score!'

"It would seem all of your records, aside from grades and money, have been completely erased. Not even a simple birth record. Now would you mind telling us why that is?" all I did was give him a look that screamed

'fuck off!'

"Well let's put it this way, you tell us and we'll let you go. If you don't then you can simply sit here and think." I glared at him,

'he may have a good face but boy do I really want to bloody it!'.

"What will it be?" he smirked folding his arms over his chest. Looking around i saw that this room we were in although dark, was still pink meaning we were still on school grounds. Perfect. I smirked at him making his falter for a second. Time i speak up it seems.

"Or...you will let me go. Seeing as one scream from me will make others in the school come and see that you have tied up a student for no reason other than being possessive over someone who is NOT yours." This made the boys go silent for a minute before Kyoya spoke up again. "You scream and we'll tape your mouth. And if we are found Tamaki is the school headmaster's son. Who do you think they'll believe? A poor commoner?" i growled low at him as his smirk grew.

It seems plan two didn't work, time for plan one. The chair i was in was wooden and as i wiggled slightly i could feel the weak legs of the chair wiggle with me. This is so not going to be fun. I smiled up at the boys who were watching me intently.

"Why is he smiling?" Blondie or Tamaki asked slightly afraid making my smile grow. In an instant as time seemed to slow i threw myself back smashing the chair and loosening the ropes around my form as i flipped to stand.

Without giving them a moment to realize what i did i went running and slid beneath the twins as they all thought i was going to jump. Instantly i broke into a run and passed the doors running into the hall. I could hear them running after me making me run faster as i made it into the classroom just as a bell went off.

"Just in time Mr. Fukomura thank you for not being late." i smile and walk to my seat seeing both twins seats empty. Haruhi looked at me in worry as i sat down. She slid me my bag and i looked at her thankfully for having her to grab my bag. Just as we all got set up, the boys burst into the room making everyone jump other than me. Once they saw were we were they froze.

"Emergency club meeting, we need Haruhi." Tamaki said as an excuse. The teacher nodded but Haruhi didn't move.

"Come on Haruhi." the twins chorused. She looked from me to them and frowned.

"You did this to Akito, didn't you?" she stood up pointing to my head making me look at her in confusion. The boys shifted and i just watched in confusion as all eyes went to me and the girls gasped. The teacher stood walking over to me and bent to face me.

"Is that true Mr. Fukomura? Did they hurt you?" the teacher asked seriously. I looked at everyone in confusion before reaching up and feeling wet on my forehead.

Bringing my fingers down i gasped in shock seeing them bloody. Instantly my head snapped towards the group still in the door. That seemed to be enough for the teacher as she stood back up to face the boys.

"Detention each of you. I will be informing your parents over lunch of what you have done. Now get to your classes each of you." there were gasps around the room before the teacher turned to Haruhi.

"Mr. Fujioka, take Mr. Fukomura to the nurse's office. Take the rest of the period as free period." still in shock haruhi grabbed our bags and began pulling me. Past the teacher, past the boys, and down the hall. I tried to focus on what was going on but i couldn't.

My blood still on my fingers.

Blood on my hands...i was terrified.

I could feel my breathing picking up and everything went fuzzy. I think i could hear voices but i could hear what they were saying.

Just like that everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Haruhi's pov

I continued pulling Akito down the hall knowing that the sight of blood would trigger her memories like it has before. As her pace began slowing I turned to see her staring down at her hand and decided we were far enough from the classes.

"Akito, hey look at me." no response...dammit.

"Um okay...what does dad do?" I mutter trying to remember what dad does to help her when she goes into these states.

"It's going to be okay Akito...I'm here." I try as I pull her into a hug. I could feel her breathing become erratic and her body began shaking. I brought us down to the floor knowing she would go limp any second and as I do so I hear voices approaching.

Not good. I knew those voices all too well. Just as the voices rounded the corner so did Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Haruhi? What are you doing? The nurse's office is down the left." Tamaki started before noticing Akito's blank stare.

"Um is he okay? Oh goodness did we kill him? What do we do? Quick Kyoya call-" Kyoya covered Tamaki's mouth shutting him up as I sent him a thankful look. He had been staring at Akito from the moment they rounded the corner.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked calmly. He motioned Tamaki to stay where he was as he stepped forward to kneel by me facing Akito.

"Akito has these sorta...fits. Goes into this sorta state for a bit when there is blood on her." he nods ignoring me calling Akito a girl probably already knowing.

"Let me guess, bad trauma in the past?" he was quiet but firm as he studied everything about her.

"Yes…" I trailed off not knowing what to do. Suddenly he pushed me away from Akito gently as he took my place. He pulled her face towards his to look in her eyes as he placed a hand on her upper chest and pulled her hand to rest on his chest.

"Akito, listen to my words. What you are seeing is not real. You need to focus on my voice here and now. Feel my breathing. Match my breaths. In and out. Focus on my words Akito." he continued to repeat himself and not a minute later her eyes locked with his with fear and confusion.

"Wha-" Kyoya smiled before taking out a napkin from his pocket and wiped her fingers of the blood while holding her confused gaze.

"What? Um...whats going on?" Akito asked trying to remember what happened.

"She never remembers going into the state, does she?" Kyoya asked turning to face me. "No…" at this point Kyoya stood up and pulled Akito with him. I stood and looked at Akito then Kyoya as silence fell over us.

"So...um...is he okay?" Tamaki called from his place still at the beginning of the hall. Kyoya finally pulled away from Akito and turned to face Tamaki.

"Yes, Tamaki you can approach now."

With that Tamaki came bounding over to us and as I watched all this go down Akito grabbed my sleeve.

"Whats going on Haru?" my heart melted and all worry in me faded as I saw her confused lost look.

"You went into your state again Aki." I whispered back to her.

"Actually, that was a PTSD episode. Though I can't be sure without knowing the full story, I do know the symptoms and that was simply by the book. I suggest you seek a therapist or psychiatrist." Akito looked at him with shock before becoming shy.

"Thanks...I'm guessing you got some medical background...but um...y'know..." Kyoya chuckled and reached forward ruffling her hair shocking both Tamaki and I and maybe even himself.

"No need to apologize. It was our fault this happened in the first place. Speaking of, I am sorry for our actions earlier. They were uncalled for." she stared at him in shock before smiling.

"You're the first person to apologize to me aside from family...perhaps you lot aren't as bad as I thought."

"Thank you, I suppose you aren't as bad as we thought either." Kyoya smiled. There was a pause as me and Tamaki shared a look of awkward confusion of the situation going down around us. Suddenly Kyoya turned towards Tamaki again.

"We should be to class by now Tamaki, come on." that seemed to jar Tamaki from his thoughts as the said their goodbyes before walking off once more.

"What was that?" I asked Akito in confusion. She turned to me.

"What was what?" I just sighed before shaking my head.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's." she smiles and takes my hand allowing me to guild her off. What a weird day this has been.


	6. Chapter 5

Kyoya's pov

"You're the first person to apologize to me aside from family...perhaps you lot aren't as bad as I thought." she spoke with such truth behind her words that it hurt knowing others had mistreated her before.

"Thank you, I suppose you aren't as bad as we thought either." i responded to her trying my best to keep my cool. After learning so much new information about this mystery person i could just feel my hand itching to write it all down and find out more about her and this disturbing trauma of hers that she just so harshly relieved because of our stupidity.

I realized i had been staring at her again and decided i needed to leave before we caused any more problems.

"We should be to class by now Tamaki, come on." that seemed to jar Tamaki from his thoughts as we said our goodbyes before walking off once more.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked in confusion. I ignored him whipping out my notebook and turning to the blank page after her name.

"I suggest you make an attempt to befriend Akito. Instead of thinking of him stealing Haruhi, think of him as a new customer of the host club. Or even new member. I believe it in our best interest to gain Akito's favor." he nodded along as we made it to class. The class all looked over at us as we walked to our seats.

I swiftly apologized for our tardiness to the teacher as the class took off once more. I found i couldn't focus without my thoughts wandering back to Akito. Not only had she deceived me, but i had made a fool of myself. I let her get the upper-hand and now i could only imagine what awaited me at home tonight. Never again am i letting Tamaki drag me into one of his stupid plans.

Akito's pov

We got to the nurse's office and Haruhi told her there was an incident. The nurse nodded and tried to get her to leave but one look from me and she allowed Haruhi to sit against the wall with us. The nurse simply asked me where it hurt as she began cleaning up my forehead.

"I'm fine really, truth is i didn't even know i was hurt." i smiled at the nurse making her blush as she finished up cleaning my wound.

Truth was i could feel every move of my muscle in my back where i slammed down on the chair and could clearly feel the throbbing in my head but i refused to show it. As she finished me up i was given an ib and told to take it easy as me and Haruhi took off to the halls once more.

"So, how are you really?" Haruhi asked knowing me too well. I chuckled and sent her a crooked grin.

"To be honest I'm starting to like this school." she stopped in her tracks in surprise making me chuckle more.

"Seriously?" there was disbelief written across her face and i nodded deciding to explain.

"Yeah, i mean i may have been kidnapped and a bit bruised up but i can see i already have the class and that club of yours under control. I know i am usually quiet and unsociable but...i want to try something new with this school. I want to make friends and have fun and i think i might have a shot at doing that here. It's a new start. It'll be hard to keep myself open but i want to." i stopped talking and began getting concerned at Haruhi's silence.

"I'm being dumb...sorry" i mumbled. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug taking me by surprise. "You're not being stupid, your amazing Aki...and if that's what you want then i will do my best to push you in support. I love you Akito and i am always being surprised by each amazing thing you do. You will never cease to make me proud to be your cousin." my heart swelled at her words and i instantly hugged her back tightly as joy filled my being.

"Thank you Haru-chan. I love you too." we separated after a bit and smiled at each other before she took my hand and began walking us down the halls again.

"Mr. Fukomura?" we paused as a man's voice filled the air. I turned around to see the headmaster walking briskly down the hall to stop in front of us.

"So it is true." he muttered seeing the bandage on my forehead.

"Headmaster, we were just heading to the cafeteria. Is there something you needed?" Haruhi asked.

"If i may, might i be able to borrow Mr. Fukomura in my office for a few minutes?" Haruhi paused unsure but i gave her a reassuring nod and stepped forward.

"No problem headmaster, Haruhi why don't you meet me there...I'm sure i can find my way from the office." she nodded before handing me my bag and with one last look she turned and walked off.

"Right this way." i nodded and followed after him. We made it to his office and we sat on opposite sides of the desk.

"You know i'm a girl right?" he nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, but it is within my understanding that you have a similar situation to your cousins. Being mistaken without correction. If you intend to stay as a boy then i have no problem making the same protocols as hers. However you will have to use a separate changing room as the boys or girls for sports." i nod in understanding having no problem with that.

"Now then, onto the reason i brought you here. It is within my understanding that you had some sort of negative interaction this morning with the members of the host club excluding Fujioka. Would you mind explaining to me the exact events that took place?" i paused thinking about it before deciding how i was going to handle the new situation.

"I want to make it clear that i don't wish for the boys to encounter any sort of punishment neither do i see it necessary to have their parents informed. They have apologized and i have decided on giving them another chance." the headmaster looked at me in surprise before he gave me a look of sincerity.

"If that is what you wish i will not inform their families however i still would like to know what happened." i nodded and began to tell him everything. I began with the twins abduction this morning and ended on our entrance in the classroom. He stayed silent the whole time although he seemed angry he held his composure well.

"And you're sure you don't wish to inform their parents?" he asked with hidden anger in his tone. "Absolutely. So long as it does not reoccur i have no problem with any of them." he nodded and the room became silent. I shifted nervously in my seat unsure of what to do before he finally spoke up again.

"Alright, first of all even with your request i can not allow their actions to go unpunished. I will have each of them serve four hours of detention on Saturday. Now then, if something like this happens again please inform me immediately. I can not allow such negative behavior upon my school grounds. And though i will keep from informing the other families i must say as the father of one of them i hope you accept my full apology. If i can offer anything in return for what happened, do not hesitate to ask." i smile and stand.

"It is nothing to worry about, tho i would not argue about free lunches i must say i have no problems with them. if that is all Haruhi is still waiting for me and I'd hate for her to have to wait long." he stood nodding as well.

"That's fine, thank you for speaking with me." i bowed slightly and turned to leave. "Wait." i paused and turned to see him rummaging through his desk. He pulled out a small blank black card and handed it to me.

"For your free lunches, for the rest of your stay at the school." i felt my face lighting up as i took the card from him.

"Thank you sir!" i smiled happily making him chuckle.

"Now get going." i nodded and took off putting the card in my bag as i happily made my way to the cafeteria. Today is finally looking up.


	7. Chapter 6

Haruhi's pov

I waited in the cafeteria which was basically empty as it was still first period. Sitting down at a table I watched out the windows and couldn't stop myself from worrying. I could see it as I hugged her as she flinched when I touched her back. It obviously hurt her but I knew she wouldn't tell me.

Quickly making a plan to be able to see her back I made up my mind for her rude awakening tomorrow. I would just have to make sure I make her coffee so she wouldn't kill me for what I was planning.

"Hey, seat taken?" a voice pulled me out of my thoughts and as I went to tell them I wasn't in the mood I fell short seeing Akito smiling at me. I chuckled and moved my bag to let her sit.

"Thanks for holding my seat with the cafeteria so packed i'm glad to have a seat." she smirked making me laugh.

"Yeah well you never know. Now whats got you in such a good mood?" she didn't say anything but the smirk on her lips grew. The bell rang signalling the pass to the next period. Letting out a sigh I turned to stand as she followed suit.

"Well, i'll see you after school, you want me to wait for you for your club or…?" she trailed off and I spoke up.

"Nah, just go home. I'm not sure I'm even going to club but even if I don't I'd rather you not have to wait around." she paused giving me an unsure look and I knew just what she was going to say as she went to speak up. So I interrupted her.

"Yes i'm sure, go to your classes and go home. I'm cooking tonight and there is no arguing. Got it?" she looked at me with the same creeped out look she always gives me when I respond to her thoughts which only made me laugh. I ruffled her hair and took off. Seriously, sometimes that girl is just too good.

Akito's pov

I attended the rest of my classes and in each one every time the teacher let us socialize someone would turn to me and ask about this morning. My response every time would always be something like

"it's nothing, they just couldn't get along with me but we talked things over and now I think they no longer feel threatened by my presence." with the boys asking they would laugh and tell me they had my back and with the girls it only seemed to make them swoon more.

"Wow, I can't believe they would hurt you!" or "your so amazing, no wonder they felt threatened!" either way everyone seemed to like me which made me happy. And when gym class came to pass, the male coach took me to a separate uni-sex bathroom saying I had permission from the headmaster to use the room to change instead claiming it was a modesty policy of some sort.

I didn't ask to far into it not really caring as the class continued of smoothly. Apparently I was instantly put to the top of the class as the others didn't seem to have much ability in sports other than a few who just didn't like the basic mundane exercise.

By the end of the day, it seemed that everyone knew my name and tho the host boys were in each of my classes weather it was the tall silent guy, the small blonde kid, one of the twins, or Tamaki and Kyoya...but they all seemed to stay silent in my presence only giving me guilt ridden looks. Well...other than when the blonde kid came running towards me crying that he was sorry before the tall silent guy grabbed him making him leave me alone.

Oh and Kyoya being pleasant with me as he passed papers my way or whatever it was at the time. It was strange though he hardly said a word to me, each time I glanced his way I would find in staring at me.

Tho unnerving, I left it alone. I reached my locker, opened it and went to grab my helmet when a note slipped out of the locker. Curious, I bent down and picked it up. -open after school- shrugging, I shoved it in my pocket, grabbed my helmet and took off for my bike.

In Front of the bike sat a new sign and as I got closer I got worried. Did I park somewhere I wasn't supposed to? I reached the sign and looked at it my eyes widening in surprise.

"No freaking way!" I smiled in amazement. There in front of me read the best freaking sign ever. -parking reserved: Akito Fukomura any violators will be towed- letting out a shout of joy, while gaining a few students attention I climbed on my bike and started it up before a voice called out for me.

"Hey! Akito wait up!" I paused and looked around only to find Haruhi running my way. I waited as she ran up to me panting slightly.

"So you wanted a ride after all?" I asked giving her time to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." she smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes before looking her up and down.

"And where it your helmet?" she paused before cursing herself.

"It's still in my locker dang it, you mind waiting?" I chuckled and took my helmet off passing it to her.

"Just use mine, it's no biggie." she gave me a look like she was going to argue when out from the school came Tamaki calling out for...both of us?

"I already told them I was taking the night off, Kyoya was fine with it so I'm not sure what he wants." I watched him for a minute before sighing.

"Do you really want to stay and find out?" with that she grabbed my helmet and jumped on the bike holding tight to my waist making me smirk. Without a second thought, I took off out of the parking lot and down the road towards home. Like promised, she made dinner and even tho I argued she insisted on cleaning up after as well.

Knowing she wouldn't give in and let me help I went to our room and locked the door I took off my shirt and chest bindings finally getting a good look at what my back looked like. Across my back laid several dark colored bruises that made me cringe just looking at them. Shaking it off I grabbed some pjs and went to the bathroom careful to make sure uncle Ranka nor Haruhi would see me. I took a warm shower, the warmth helping relax my sore back.

I finished up and changed my bandage before walking to my room to find Haruhi already in bed. "Night Haru-chan" I smiled laying in bed. "Night Aki-chan"


	8. Chapter 7

Akito's pov

"HARUHI!" I scream as freezing cold water is splashed onto my warm bed, soaking me chest up, waking me from my dreamless slumber.

"I'm so going to kill you." I growl as she laughs, shaking her head.

"I tried warning you, but you wouldn't listen." She smiled at me.

"Fuck you." I spat, standing up from the bed and without even thinking i tore my shirt off reaching for a new one only to pause when a sharp gasp filled the room.. "They did this to you?" I sigh, turning to face her with my signature crooked grin.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter." she immediately started off in anger like i knew she would. "Doesn't matter? Your back is horrible!" i scoff grabbing my chest wraps refusing to look at her.

"Gee thanks." she pauses at my words before continuing.

"You know what i mean. What did you tell headmaster?" i grabbed my clothed starting to get changed completely throwing on a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and my beloved black leather jacket. Quickly brushing out my short black hair, I turn to face her.

"I told him the truth." she gave me a look.

"And?" i sighed knowing she was going to yell at me.

"And...i told him not to contact their families. He said that tho i said i didn't want them punished, he was still insistent that they serve 4 hours detention on Saturday." one look at her angry disbelieving face and i took off running out to the kitchen i grabbed an apple and eyeballed the cup of coffee sat on the counter. After a minute Haruhi walked out seemingly calmed down.

"Tho i do not approve, i understand why you did it. I can't force my opinion on you and tho i think you're being a bit too easy on them." She sighed putting on her shoes. I give a nod and move to grab my bag and helmet. I hand her the helmet as she gestures to the coffee.

"Mine?" i ask with hope and she nods giving a small smile.

"I may have lied and have planned waking you up the way i did so i could see your back...sorry." i chuckled shaking my head.

"Of course...y'know it's that reaction earlier that makes me not want to tell you." she pauses and nods in understanding.

"I won't tell dad. I'm sure you'd like to avoid that." i nod thankfully as i take a sip of my coffee.

"Hey, I'm going to walk today, it's nice out and i would hate to make you drive without helmet again. I nod and continue sipping my coffee happily.

"Don't be late by the way!" she called as she left the apartment, leaving me alone in the quiet morning. With a sigh, I chug the rest of the coffee and put on my headphones, turning on my mp3 player. With a last minute check of my bag, I head out of the apartment, keys in hand. I move to the shared garage for those who live here in the building. Moving to my special parking space, I uncovered the light tan tarp over my slim black motorcycle. With a smile, I hop on, strapping my brown messenger bag to the back and driving down the driveway and off to school.

Haruhi's pov

The final bell rang making me even more worried. 'Where is she, she should be here by now!' I thought worriedly as the bell rang and the school day started. "Good morning class." The teacher said, walking into the room. 'Crap she's late!'

~15 minutes later~

The door to the classroom slowly slid open, revealing Akito.

"Hello, Mr. Fukomura." the teacher spoke, looking sternly at the her as she stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"I am so sorry I'm late." She said, walking over to the teacher with a crooked shy grin.

"Yes, about that, you should know that I greatly disapprove of tardiness and that I will not stand for this sort of disrespect again, am I clear." The teacher glared, standing right in front of Akito.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." Akito bowed, showing respect as she looked over at me smiling sheepishly. She straightened up facing the teacher.

"Im curious boy, if your cousin is here, and on time I might add, why are you so late?" asked the teacher looking over her.

"Well that's none of your business I'm afraid ma'am, now may we begin the lesson that I so rudely interrupted?" Akito asked.

"Excuse me? No, you will answer my question!" shouted the teacher.

"No I will not, that is my business, not yours with all due respect. Now may I remind you that as stated in the school's student/teacher rule book, a teacher is NOT allowed to invade a student's business unless they have the school officer with them or permission from said student. Now, as you do not have my permission, I ask that you drop the subject, and continue with the lesson you tiredly planned for us." Akito said smoothly, not caring about all the eyes on her or the snickers from the others in the class.

I couldn't even help but smile as she flawlessly used the rules of the school to stand up for herself while remaining respectful. I had to say it was rather impressive and though sensei was angry anyone could see how admiration grew in her eyes towards Akito.

"Don't test me boy." The sensei growled trying to seem stern. This only made Akito look up at the teacher, a smirk on her soft pink lips.

"Is that a threat ma'am? I'm merely reminding you of the school's policy on a student's private business. If you have a problem with that please do take it up with the one who originally wrote said rule." Akito said victoriously knowing she was in the win of this argument.

With an angered sigh, the teacher mumbled out unheard words as she turned scanning the classroom before ushering Akito forward.

She nodded and made her way to her seat, as she moved down the aisle she got fist bumps from guys in the row and loving eyes from the girls.

"Now students please take out your textbooks and answer questions 1-30." The teacher mumbled writing it on the board before slumping out of the classroom mumbling about handsome boys being to respectfully smart too early in the morning.

As Akito sat down i pulled out a paper and began writing in our code that we made together back in our old school so teachers didn't know what we were saying.

'What the heck are you so late?' i folded the paper and taped Kaoru motioning him to pass the paper to Akito. He gave it a glance only to look at me weirdly before passing it to her. She looked it over before smiling and responding.

She handed it back to Kaoru who looked it over again only to smile at Akito and pass it back to me. In normal writing read

'sorry about this Kaoru, Haruhi is mad at me' i shook my head and read what she wrote in code. 'Sorry, ran into some trouble in town. I'll explain over lunch promise.' i nodded and folded the paper just as the teacher came back into the room with a fresh coffee. I guess i just have to wait till lunch.


	9. Chapter 8

Akito's pov

The bell rang for lunch and everyone filled out of the classroom. Everyone except Haruhi and the twins.

"Alright, what happened?" I sighed knowing this was coming.

"Would you believe me if I said traffic?" in tried earning a look from her that said clearly 'don't test me'. Giving a nervous chuckle, I rubbed the back of my neck before letting out a sigh in defeat.

"I got in a fight.." I mumbled under my breath trying to not let her hear me. "What?" I sighed before forcing myself to look her in the eyes.

"I got in a fight." I spoke clearly and within a moment I could tell she processed my word as her palm met with her forehead.

"How? I left you alone for maybe 15 minutes?! How on earth did you manage to get in a fight?!" she yelled making me drop my gaze knowing I had upset her. I knew what I did earlier was stupid...not to mention risky but I couldn't just leave it be.

"Look...im sorry okay? There was a girl in an alley that I noticed while driving down...she was being mugged...i couldn't just leave her on her own! I know it was stupid but I couldn't just let them beat her up and take her money! It wouldn't be right…" I mumbled towards the end but it was clear the others heard me.

"Are you hurt?" I blinked in surprise at Haruhi's gentle tone and glancing up I could see her eyes had softened considerably.

"Uh...no, maybe bruise but that's it." I admitted and she nodded.

"And the people you fought?" I blushed in embarrassment. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. Truth was...i might have gone overboard just a bit...but hey, they deserved it!

"Akito? What about the others?" I sighed and looked to my shoes so as to not see her gaze.

"I called an ambulance...i really didn't mean to do it...i just...im sorry." she sighed and moved closer before lifting my chin to make me face her.

"What happened to them?" I gulped and sighed...she wasn't going to drop it.

"There were three of them...the first has a broken arm and I think a concussion…" I trailed off in thought of what I had done to the guy and shuddered.

"And the other two?" she asked.

"Oh um...the second was knocked unconscious very swiftly so i'm sure he's alright...but the third had a knife...he'll regain feeling in maybe 47 hours." I smiled maybe a bit too proud of that. She sighed and shook her head before giving me a smile.

"And you completely alright?" I nodded giving a lopsided grin in response making her chuckle. "Alright, you're forgiven...just next time, try to beat them up sooner so you're not late." I nodded happy that she wasn't mad at me before there was a voice in the doorway.

"There you all are, we need a meeting in the host club...Tamaki's calling for it." looking to the door I saw Kyoya stood there looking directly at me making me cock my head in confusion. What the frig was that look for?

"You're invited as well if you'd like Fukomura-san." I blinked in surprise and nodded before following them to the club room once more. Once we arrived, Tamaki and the two I had yet to figure out the names of set to work moving all of us to a table in the room.

Tamaki and Kyoya sat at the two heads of the table while the twins sat opposite with Haruhi, leaving me next to the two I don't know. Everyone kept sending me looks before finally Tamaki spoke up.

"Alright gentlemen, it has come to my attention that we have been going at this all wrong! At first thought we hosts figured our Fukomura-san here as an enemy, but I think that he is just as host worthy as we are! There for, starting today he is to be a new host!" I stared at Tamaki in shock at his blatant declaration before I burst out laughing.

This made all eyes go to me but I could care less. "Hold on...you're serious?" I asked after calming myself as best I could. He nodded and I paused now confused.

"Wait...you actually want me? Here...flirting with...girls?" he gave me a weird look before a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, im sorry...i didn't know you were gay." I gave another pause before once again bursting into a fit of laughter. The others seemed confused but smiled all the same. All staying silent as me and Tamaki spoke. I calmed down again before deciding to mess with him.

"Sure am, love guys this one, but hey...even if I weren't gay, what makes you think I want to be here in this club? You guys weren't exactly nice to me since I started school here. What's in it for me?" this made Tamaki pause before looking at me confused, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. This erupted a sigh from Kyoya before he spoke.

"You can help cut Haruhi's debt in two if you join." I thought it over before shaking my head surprising him but Haruhi knew exactly why. "Nah, she's the dummy who broke you're precious vase, it's her responsibility to pay it off. You want me here, you'd best have a good bait up your sleeve." his eyes widened as his smirk fell. Haruhi just chuckled before speaking up.

"If you work here, you can hang out with me. And they have food and drinks here for free for you. Oh and you can take naps...not to mention that you would make friends alot better if you work here. You don't even need to flirt, just be yourself." I stared at Haruhi blankly when suddenly the twins pulled into her whispering not so quietly.

"What are you doing? He isn't going to go for something so simple as food and drinks!" I chuckled before making my decision.

"Food, drinks, my way of doing things with the customers, and unlimited nap time. That's the deal." I looked at Kyoya who seemed taken aback before my words processed with him and he made to quickly agree.

"Deal. welcome to the host club Fukomura." I smiled before standing and stretching.

"Good talk everyone, i'll refer to Haruhi for the scheduling. If that's all, i'd like lunch...oh and call me Akito!" I smiled before gesturing to Haruhi to come with me. She stood up and followed me as we left the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Akito's pov

Me and Haruhi walked into the cafeteria and chose a table in the back to avoid a swarm of girls that I have come to expect since this school is so strange.

"Where's your lunch box Aki?" Haruhi asked as we sat down. I smiled at her and lifted the black card that chairman Souh gave me.

"I don't need one anymore! Look it, I have free school lunches Haru-chan! Isn't that great?" I smiled happily making her chuckle although she looked confused at me all the same.

"That is great, but how did you get that?" I smiled and moved closer to whisper to her.

"It's a secret…" she rolled her eyes but smiled at me.

"Right, just like you somehow got a specialized parking spot just for you?" I smirk and give a shrug. "I'll tell ya about it later, but for now...food!" I cheer and run off to the lunch line.

Once I get there, the girls in line start to step aside telling me to move forward in the line. I wasn't going to question it when it brought me closer to food so I smiled and did as told moving forward.

Then came the guys in line and to my surprise they either knuckle bumped me and moved me further in front of the line or they would give me a high five and step aside wordlessly moving me further. In less than 5 minutes I was at the very front and got my food happily.

When I turned to sit back down I froze. All eyes in the cafeteria were on me. Instantly getting nervous, I shuffled my feet and looked down to the floor trying to avoid their eyes. Suddenly a squealing filled the room and as I glanced up cautiously, I quickly reacted.

I tossed my tray into the air and spun Tamaki around as he attempted to hug me. I then slid forward and grabbed the tray as it fell making sure nothing was out of place.

"Hey, you almost spilt my food!" I shouted. He paused before his whole demeanor changed to this sad sort of depressed mood.

"You were just being so adorable with your peaceful smile…" I sighed and carefully moved closer to him.

"It's alright, just don't touch my food okay?" he slowly looked up before squealing again and nodding happily. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit down with Haruhi now that my nerves had calmed.

The host club sat down with me and all eyes were still on us but not directly me I don't think. I sat my tray and smiled down at my food deciding to ignore everyone. I picked up my spoon and chose the potatoes first. The meal was potato, gravy, chicken, and pudding.

I brought the spoon up to my lips after dipping it in a bit of the gravy and took a bit. My eyes widened and I nearly melted to the ground as the creamy potatoes and savory gravy filled my taste buds.

"Geez, and I thought Haruhi was cute when she tried the school food." I think I heard Kaoru say.

"Yeah, no kidding...that dude is seriously too attractive for a commoner. You think we should show him to mom?" I tried ignoring their conversation but Kaoru's response was impossible.

"Totally, he'd make a great model." I turned to look at the twins with a confused glance.

"Yeah...probably not…" they gave me weird looks.

"Why not? You got something against models?" Hikaru tried. I shook my head, putting the spoon down in the mash.

"Nah, I got nothing against models...i just don't want my face everywhere on some magazine. Not where I see myself going." they nodded and began eating their food that I didn't even notice them having.

"And where is it that you do see yourself going?" Kyoya asked from beside me at the table. I shrugged.

"No clue really, im sure i'll find something I like. Worst comes to worst I can work at a gym or something." he gave me a strange look before going back to writing in his weird black book. I decided to snoop a bit and used my phone as a mirror to read some of his book.

'Akito: untraceable; no researchable past; Haruhi's cousin; bad past; ptsd; scar on left shoulder; scar on right ankle; I keep spotting faded scars on her, what the hell happened to this woman; annoyingly cute; smart; strong; flexible; quiet; smells like citrus…'

I stopped reading...okay I might have dropped my phone out of shock. I could feel a bright blush on my cheeks as I kept my head down letting my hair cover my face as I thought over what I just read. I subconsciously brought my arm up to sniff. Sure enough there was a subtle scent of something citrusy.

"Aki, you okay?" Haruhi asked but I was to far in my thoughts. Had Kyoya really been watching me that closely this whole time? How the hell did he know what I smelt like?!

"Akito?" I glanced up at Haruhi.

"Um...i'm gonna go outside for a bit...bye!" with that, I grabbed the juice from the meal and my bag and booked it out of the cafeteria, down the hall and to the rose maze outside.

"What the hell is going on anymore…" I took a seat by the fountain and opened my juice to drink. My phone buzzed and I looked to see Haruhi texted me.

'You okay?' I smiled at her concern not noticing the person in the window watching me.

'Yeah...whatever you do Haruhi...never and I mean never read Kyoya's freAking notebook.' I put my phone away and took a sip of my drink. It was peaceful outside and the scent of fresh air definitely helped clear my mind. At least he didn't have anything bad in there...he even said I was cute. Well...annoyingly cute...but hey, still cute. I smiled to myself deciding to leave it be. If Kyoya wants to keep random notes on everyone then that's fine by me.

No harm really. I let out a content sigh and looked to the sky. It was beautiful out. I relaxed myself until the bell rang and I headed back to class. I sat in my seat and smiled as the twins and Haruhi walked in.

"hey, glad to see you're alright." I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, what happened back there? Haruhi said you were alright and just laughed instead of telling us." I chuckled and looked at Kaoru who had spoken.

"Just...don't read Kyoya's book...he's got some weird stuff in there." the final bell rang and that ended the discussion. Class when by quickly and before I knew it, the twins had dragged me to the club room.

"Oh good, you made it." Tamaki smiled. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Not like I had a choice between these two." Tamaki ignored me and began dragging me to a table and chair set up. There was a simple black lace tablecloth and the chairs were like booths at a diner. The cushions on them pink just like everything else in this weird school.

"This will be your area, just sit here when it starts and Kyoya will send the girls over...oh or guys, whoever requests you. If you want snacks or drinks, the table is set up just over there. Don't forget to be a gentleman blah, blah, blah…" I zoned out and looked around properly.

The room was set up with different areas. Each area with a different colored table cloth and vase of roses. There was a purple area, red, blue, pink, green, and orange. I frowned noticing the difference immediately.

"Hey hold on…" Tamaki was apparently still talking.

"Oh did I strike a chord?" I paused unsure what he meant by that.

"What? No...why does everyone have colors and roses when I just have a black cloth?" Tamaki paused and shrouded back into that strange state he was in when I stopped him from spilling my food. I looked around confused before the twins spoke up.

"Wow, that was even quicker than Haru-chan! They are definitely cousins!" I gave them a weird look before glancing back to Tamaki.

"Look, i'll admit...totally wasn't paying attention to whatever you were saying but I guess im sorry. I just am going to do things my way not yours." I smiled at him and he quickly bounced out of his stupor.

"Aww you're so cute!" I quickly dodged his hug and hid behind the closest person. The tall silent guy.

"Hey, don't know your name but please don't let him attack." the guy just smiled at me and patted my head making me grin at the gesture.

"He's Mori and i'm Honey! It's nice to officially meet you Aki-chan!" the blonde kid cheered. I smiled and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you as well Honey. Might I ask what his name is?" I ask pointing to the pink rabbit he held.

He looked and acted like a kid but there was a strange maturity about him. I guess he is one of those who look way younger than they really are...ha! No fooling me kid! I bet you're older than me! But I have to admit, he is adorable. Honey beamed up at me and held out the bunny.

"This is Usa-chan!" I smiled and shook the bunny's hand.

"A pleasure Usa-chan." Honey continued beaming at me with Mori smiling at me watching us. My guess is their either childhood besties or related in some way. Who knows, Honey is probably the same age as Mori.

"Alright, now that you have officially met everyone, it's time to start club. Everyone in position. Akito...you can be next to Haruhi." Kyoya pointed to a place and I moved to stand there as the doors opened.

"Welcome." everyone chorused. There were probably every girl in school here. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Here's to the beginning of hell.


	11. Chapter 10

Akito's pov

I moved to my seat and it began. At first only two girls came over. They sat down and smiled shyly at me. I sat looking around nervously until I saw Haruhi watching me. She gave me a thumbs up and I smiled with a nod, turning to face the two women before me.

"Hey...my name is Akito Fukomura, what are your names?" they shared a look before smiling. "Im Hana, this is Himari." the girl with short black hair said as she introduced the long dirty blonde haired one. I grinned and held out my hand to them. I kissed each of their hands making them giggle.

We sat and talked about whatever was on their minds and after a bit, three more girls joined. After an hour I had a full two tables with girls stood around me. Nearly thirteen of them all smiling at me and seemingly listening to my every word. I was talking about my motorcycle when one of the girls spoke up.

"I heard you live with Haruhi-san...is that why you give him rides every now and then?" I smiled at her causing her to blush.

"Yea, him and I have lived together for about 2 years now. Now that I've gotten into this school with him I can give him rides. It's a lot better than walking that's for sure." they all giggled before another spoke up.

"How come you moved in with him? Surely you're parents would want to see you…" I paused. I knew talking to people would bring things up like this. The room seemed to quiet as everyone waited to hear my answer.

I just stared down at my hand, flashes of memory invading my vision as my heart rate picked up. I began stuttering out trying to answer her but I couldn't form the words I wanted to. A hand gently landed on my shoulder snapping me from my thoughts and I turned to see Kyoya.

"If you're uncomfortable answering something, you don't need to." I stared at him as I calmed my heart. Why had he come over here? Did I make it that obvious that I was upset? I could hear the girls around me start to panic about possibly upsetting me.

Someone had sat down next to me and pulled my attention to them to find it was Haruhi. She pulled me into a hug as once again the room quieted.

"Do you want me to say it? Or do you want to leave?" she whispered in my ear. I sighed and pulled from her holding tight to her hand as I glanced back down at my hands before squeezing my eyes shut.

Kyoya and Haruhi were here, I made a promise to Haruhi and myself to open up, to be different at this school. That starts now. With a final sigh I gathered my thoughts and spoke up.

"I moved in with Haruhi after my father passed away and my mother never really was in the picture. Haruhi and his father are the only family I have left. They took me in and made me one of their own and for that I owe them everything." I trailed off as I looked at Haruhi.

She was watching my every move with what looked to be pride. I smiled at her and finally turned to face everyone, noticing how everyone in the room was now gathered around my table.

"I'm not upset that you asked me that, it's just...difficult to talk about. So please...let's talk about something else? Perhaps about you? I'd really like to know you better Miss Ichika." I gave my best closed eyed smile at her to draw the attention off of what had just happened and it seemingly worked perfectly.

Each girl in the room burst into squeals and aw's with hearts in their eyes. With everything being settled down, Kyoya took it as time to close up. We bid the girls farewell and closed the doors behind them leaving only the hosts in the room. It was quiet for a bit before Kyoya spoke up.

"That was a smooth save Akito. Id say at this rate you might bring in more guests than the king himself." I turned to face him with a small smile.

"Well, I appreciate your help...to be honest I didn't expect that question to come up so soon." I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist from behind and smiled as Haruhi rested her head on my shoulder.

"You did great Aki, I was so worried you might…" she trailed off making me sigh and spin in her arms to wrap my own around her.

"I know...i almost did...but I made a promise to you and I plan on keeping it." she pulled back and looked into my eyes with what I knew only to be her love and it made my heart swell with joy.

"You've come so far Aki, how about I make your favorite tonight to celebrate?" I chuckled.

"No way! You cooked last night, it's my turn!" she only smirked.

"Technically since you took my day the other night it's still my day." I returned the smirk with my own lopsided smirk as I leaned in to meet her eyes dead on.

"Im cooking and there is nothing you can do to stop me." she seemed to think this through before she got an almost evil look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when she knows she's won.

"Ok how about this, I cook and keep your secret from dad. Or you can cook and I can tell him all about you're colorful back." my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" one look in her eyes told me she totally would and I sighed out shaking my head.

"So much for you're promise you dirty blackmailer." I glared. She smiled triumphantly while the hosts around us just stared in confusion.

"What does she mean by colorful back?" the twins asked. I sighed and shook my head moving to grab my bag from the wall where I left it.

"Nothing, Haruhi is just being a pain in the -" Haruhi cut me off.

"Oi! You're the one who wants to keep on their feet instead of healing properly!" I turned to face her.

"I am healing just fine thank you! I even took off the bandage! So you can take you're false accusations and walk your ass home." she sighed, about to return the argument when Kyoya spoke up.

"You're back. You took that hit with the chair on you're back. You ran off so easily none of us even stopped to think if you injured yourself." he walked closer to me to stand directly in front of me blocking my path past him. The room had once again quieted.

"Look, i'm fine so if you don't mind…" I tried getting past him but he stopped me at every attempt. "Show me." he demanded. I gave him a 'no way' look only for his reserve to harden.

"If it's not that bad, you won't mind showing us." he pushed. I looked to Haruhi for help but she only was watching Kyoya with curiosity. Great...loads of help you are cousin… I let out a sigh before making up my mind knowing I wouldn't be able to leave unless I gave them what they wanted. I moved my arms to the hem of my shirt and spun on my heel as I twisted the shirt above my head.

There was a chorus of gasps and a few whispers before I felt a gentle touch against my back. Their fingers trailed almost like a ghost of touch down my back running over the scars that were currently bruised over.

I shivered at the cold fingers and quickly pulled my shirt back on. I turned to see it was Kyoya who touched my back as his hand was still slightly raised as a look of something between horror and sorrow was still on his face. I looked at the others in the room to see Haruhi giving me a sad face as she mouthed an 'im sorry' at me.

I sighed and looked at the other hosts who all had wide eyes and horror stuck looks about them. I turned back to face Kyoya.

"What color is it? Primarily?" he seemed to snap out of his faze band looked me in the eyes.

"It's um...purple...blue...green and yellow." he mumbled. I nodded.

"Alright, see? Green and yellow outside of the central hit points after only two-ish days, it's healing perfectly for the time frame it's been given." I moved past Kyoya and this time he didn't stop me. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door. I had my hand on the handle ready to leave but I turned back to face everyone with a smile.

"See ya tomorrow guys! I don't know, I think i'm getting a hang of this 'hosting' thing!" I cheered as I left the room. I couldn't leave it on a negative note...now that they all know a bit more about me, maybe things will look up. It's decided, tomorrow is going to be WAY better than today. I smiled to myself and took off on my bike for home.

Maybe if I beat Haruhi home, I can make the dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

Akito's pov

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" I groaned as Haruhi kept trying to wake me up.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" I rolled over only to roll completely off the bed and onto the floor. I quickly sat up my eyes wide open to see Haruhi watching me clearly trying not to laugh.

"I'm up." I grumbled. Standing up took some concentration as it seemed my blankets didn't want to let me go just as I didn't want to leave them but alas I was freed. I grabbed my outfit for the day and when to the bathroom to get ready.

I wrapped my chest and threw on the black skinny jeans and threw on a loose grey t-shirt. I wrapped a dark red flannel around my waist and hooked my pocket watch into my belt loop. Once I was happy with myself, I left the bathroom and went for the kitchen. As I walked in I was thrown an apple by Haruhi and handed a coffee by uncle Ranka.

"Thanks guys, what's the occasion?" Haruhi tossed my jacket at me and I caught it careful not to spill my coffee.

"We are running late, lets go!" I sighed and quickly chugged my coffee before handing the cup back to Ranka and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my boots and strapped them on as Haruhi tossed my messenger bag. With that, we were out the door heading for the garage.

The drive to school was smooth and by the time we pulled up there was time to spare. The walk in to the school was strange as usual but I guess I just have to get used to being squealed at by a horde of girls…

Not something I thought id ever have to deal with this early in the damn morning but here we are. I got to my seat and was instantly swarmed by girls. They were all talking at once and I couldn't make out what just one of them were saying so when Hikaru walked through the crowd I was quite relieved.

"Good morning Akito-san, how are you?" the girls silenced as they seemingly awaited my response.

"It is a good morning, isn't it? I'm doing good, got a coffee in me so I really can't complain." he smiled and the girls started swooning. Class began and soon enough it was club time. I walked into the music room with the twins and Haruhi as escorts.

"let's get this show on the road." I called as I made a dramatic entrance making the others in the room turn to me. As I scanned the room I felt my jaw slip open in surprise. The entire place was decorated like some kind of beach with sand, palm trees, even a freaking iguana. My eyes locked onto the iguana and I smiled happily and ran towards it.

"Hey there, what's your name? You look like a Charles...can I call you Charles?" I turned to look around to see if anyone was watching and my eyes met Kyoya's.

"Can I call him Charles?" he smiled and gave a silent nod of approval before writing in that creepy book of his. An evil smirk fell upon my lips and since we had a couple minutes to spare before the club actually started I decided to mess around with Kyoya. I skipped over to him and jumped into the tree behind him. I flipped upside down and hung in front of him making him jump.

"How did you…?" I smile and lean in towards him.

"Do I really smell citrusy?" I whispered. Before he could respond, I flipped off the tree and rushed back to Charles. I felt Kyoya's eyes on me the whole way back but it only made me smile knowing he had been caught being weird.

Tamaki called for places so we walked to stand by the door. I had Charles on my shoulders and while everyone else was in costumes I stayed in my casual outfit. The girls came in and we all sat down. I noticed the two girls from yesterday were back so as I walked to my spot I decided to surprise them.

I took a running start before kicking off of the floor and keeping my body straight as I flipped over the couch they sat at and landed perfectly in my seat across them. The room erupted into squeals of how awesome and manly I am and I just smiled at Hana and Himari.

"Wow, that was amazing Akito-san!" Hana cheered.

"Thanks, figured i'd make it exciting for you ladies. I don't have an outfit but I have flare!" I giggled making them sigh dreamily. How I made these girls love me was a mystery to me but hey, it's oddly fun. We sat and talked for the rest of the day when one of my newer guests spoke up.

"Hey...Fukomura-sama...could you do one of you're tricks for us? I heard you are top of the gym class and well…" I smiled and stood up.

"Sure! I'd love to." she started beaming. The girls around me cleared a space for me and I figured my trick out in my head. Our movement caught the attention of the rest of the room and they all seemed to quiet except for whispers of confusion. I smiled at the girl who asked me first and nodded to say I was starting.

With that, I began. I did a few intricate flips and jumps, kicking sand into the air as i went, and had everyone in the room cheering. I finished with a spinning kick in the air, using one of the trees in the room for height reference. I landed in a crouch with my leg left out for balance. I flipped my head back moving my hair out of my face to see everyone on their feet clapping and cheering in excitement. Kyoya walked over and held out his hand to pull me to my feet and I let him.

"With that said, goodnight ladies!" he announced the close of club and once everyone left, he turned to me with a smile.

"I didn't know you could do acrobatics." the way he said it wasn't really a question...more a statement. I shrugged not really sure what he was getting at.

"You should do shows here more often." letting out a sigh I turned to go grab my bag and found Charles curled up beside it making me smile. This little guy really is cute...i wonder where Kyoya even got him from.

"Not likely, it was just to impress Miss Kirimic. She is leaving the school at the end of the month to be transferred to a french school due to her parents company moving. I just wanted to give her something fun to think of in her last bit of time here." he caught up to me as I grabbed my bag and began my walk for the door where Haruhi was waiting.

"How did you know about her companies transfer? It was only announced this morning?" I sighed and turned to face him. He looked confused yet impressed so I figured id go easy on him.

"I knew because she told me. It was bothering her yesterday so we talked about it. You can stalk people all you want but nothing gets you to know more about a person than actually holding a conversation with them. Goodnight Kyoya-senpai." with that said, I left the club room with Haruhi and stopped by our lockers to grab our helmets before heading home on the bike.

I guess I could call this day a success.


	13. Chapter 12

Akito's pov

It had been a few days since i started working at the club and i have to admit, they are kind of growing on me. I pulled up to the parking lot with Haruhi hopping off the back.

"I'll meet you in class, i have to do something real quick." i told Haruhi. She nodded and took off not really awake yet after a late night of having to pick up uncle Ranka from the bar.

Sure i offered her to go in her place but i guess you could say i don't do good around bars or drunkards for that matter...i grabbed my things and went to my locker to drop off my helmet and books. As i opened my locker a small note slipped out of it catching my eye. I picked it up and read it over…

'Dear Fukomura, please meet me in the rose garden today at lunch. Come alone.' hmn...short, sweet, and to the point. I shrugged and stuffed the note into my pocket before heading to class. Time passed and as lunch rolled around the note in my pocket grew heavier as i wondered more about it.

Who sent it? Why did i have to come alone? As the bell rang i sighed and packed up my back before turning to Haruhi who was waiting with the twins by the door for me.

"Hey, i'll catch up with you guys later, i have something i have to do really quick." they gave me weird looks but shrugged it off and pulled Haruhi away before she could question what i was doing. With the class having emptied out, i made my way outside to the rose garden. I sat down by the fountain but as i began to get comfy i found another note.

'Come into the maze…' i sighed and put the note into my pocket with the other one.

"The hell is going on…?" i mumbled. I made my way into the maze and wandered around for a bit.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" i had made it to the center and still had found nobody. "This is a waste of time…" it's decided...I'm turning around. As i spun around i came face to face with some guy in a hood stood a foot or two behind me.

My eyes widened and i let out a yelp of surprise not having heard the guy approach. He stayed quiet watching me as i caught my breath. "The hell man? You scared the daylights out of me!" i wined not liking the situation one bit. Still he stayed silent.

"Are you the one who left me the notes?" i asked confused. His hood was up blocking me from seeing his face so i took in as many other details as i could just in case when i suddenly heard movement behind me. I turned around and found two more hooded guys stood there...with knives… my blood ran cold and my breathing pitched as the cold steel glared against the sunlight at me in a threatening way.

"Lets not do anything we are going to regret alright...what's going on here?" i backed against the hedge and felt the thorns prick into my skin but right now all i could think of was the cold glare of the knives as the three started closing in on me.

Without a second thought, i pushed into the bushes and out the other side. I took off running through the bushes refusing to go around them in fear that one of the three would be stood on the other side. I ran as fast as i could until i reached a gazebo and climbed to the top.

My hands were covered in blood and my body was shaking as i tried everything i could to calm myself before i slipped into my bullshit memories. I heard movement below me and quickly held my breath trying to stay silent as they passed by me not looking up much to my relief.

As they walked around the corner and out of sight i made my move to pull out my phone. I knew that if i called anyone they might hear me so i put the phone on silent and pulled up Haruhi's number deciding it safest to text her.

'In rose garden, call the police.' i pocketed the phone and decided i had cowered enough. I stood up from my hiding place and looked over the hedges seeing the three had separated. I made note of where they were and what route i would need to take to reach each of them before jumping down.

I made my way silently through before finding the first guy. He didn't see me so i snuck up behind him and spun him around pressing my fingers into his pressure points to make sure he couldn't attack me.

His shout however was loud as i had spun him which meant the other two were now alert to the situation. I charged into the bush and his as they approached from both sides of the isle with myself hidden in the center by the paralyzed body.

Their hoods were still up and they had scarves or bandanas over their faces so i couldn't identify any but as they saw their friend they looked around. Once they figured the coast was clear they removed their hoods and looked at each other.

"The hell did that guy do to you?" the first guy asked. He had dirty blonde hair while the other was brunette. "This is not worth getting killed over man, we should just leave…" brunette whined as he clenched his knife tightly.

"What? Leave and miss out on all that money?! No way. Come on, we stick together...he cant get us if we are together." they nodded and pulled their hoods back up. As the blonde made his way past me i jumped out and pulled him to the other side of the hedge and pressed the same paralyzing pressure points.

I could hear the brunette moving behind me and before i could spin around i felt a sharp pain in my left side. With a growl i spun around and looked him over. His blade was dripping crimson as my hand moved to hold the fresh cut to my side.

I could hear movement around me but my head was spinning to fast to pay any mind to it. I just stared at the bloodied knife in anger. "Who sent you?" i growled. The guy just held tighter to his blade before lunging for me.

Someone shouted out behind me but i was focused. I used my arms to block the arm and twisted it making him drop the knife. "Who sent you?!" i grabbed the blade and swung into the air with my feet hitting him in the side of the head and sending him flying as i tossed the bloody knife behind me.

I was about to move in on him again when arms wrapped around me from behind.


	14. Chapter 13

Kyoya's pov

We were at the lunch table and everyone was there...everyone except Akito. Haruhi had said that she wanted to catch up with us later and that she had something to do but I wanted to know what it was she was off doing.

As I went through my black book I decided to watch the others around me. As I glanced over everyone my eyes landed on Haruhi was pulling out her phone seemingly having gotten a text. Her eyes widened and panic took over her features.

"Guys! Somethings wrong! We have to go!" she tried running off but I jumped up and caught her arm.

"What's going on? Calm down…" she cut me off and shoved her phone in my face and my eyes widened.

'In rose garden, call the police.' ~Aki. I quickly pulled Haruhi back from trying to leave.

"I'll take care of it. Stay here...if she's in trouble you're no use to her running in and getting yourself hurt." she watched me closely before nodding. I pulled out my phone and called my families police force as I made my way to the rose garden.

As I passed a window I could see the maze and what I saw in the maze made my blood run cold. There were three hooded figures walking through the isles while I could see what looked like Akito huddled on top of the gazebo.

She stood up and took a look around herself before jumping down. Whatever she was planning couldn't be good...i took off in a run pushing myself as fast as I could as I finally reached the entrance of the maze. My police force arrived as I reached the maze and we moved in together with me leading them to where I had seen them.

We made it to a terrifying scene...there were two bodies on the ground, they looked fine but they aren't moving. There stood however was a guy with a bloodied knife with Akito a few feet before him as she clutched her side that was soaking with crimson as her body was covered with harsh cuts and bruises from what looked like they were caused by the bushes around us that looked disturbed like someone ran through it.

Akito said said something to the guy and he lunged forward with the knife. She blocked the attack and got the knife away from him before kicking him away from her by a good few feet. I moved forward as she tried going after him again and wrapped my arms around her to stop her as the police moved in and slapped cuffs on the guy to stop his attacks from furthering.

"Akito, stop...calm down." she went to fight back but stopped after realising it was me. "Someone sent them...paid them to cut me." she whispered as she broke from my grip and turned to face me. My heart nearly shattered as I looked at her.

She was bleeding badly from her side and her face was skewered with pain as she tried to keep it hidden as though she wasn't stabbed...i sighed and reached my arm out only making her flinch back.

"Let's get you to a hospital please...i promised Haruhi you'd be ok." she paused and I began pulling her from the maze as the police force moved around us. I could see most of the students at the windows as the club members all ran out to see us, Haruhi leading the group.

"Oh my gosh, Akito! What happened? Are you okay?" I let Haruhi grab Akito from my arms as she looked her over finding each cut and bruise.

"We need to get her to a hospital...shes bleeding pretty badly." finally Akito seemed to snap out of her daze and looked around herself.

"No…"


	15. Chapter 14

Kyoya's pov

"No...no hospital. Get me to the nurse." Akito mumbled. Without hesitation, Haruhi nodded and started helping her through but I stopped her.

"Absolutely not! There is no way a nurse can help you with this." she shook her head and pushed past me.

"Nurse or nothing." she mumbled. I growled out in annoyance and began helping her get inside the school. We made it to the nurse's station and she began shooing the nurse out before shutting the doors.

It was just Akito and myself in the room since Haruhi had left to get Akito's bag, I watched her wondering what the hell she was doing when she began to strip her shirt completely. My eyes widened and I went to look away when I saw something that caught my attention.

Scars...each time she shows just a hint more of skin more of those haunting white scars are revealed. She tossed her shirt away and began looking through the cabinets. She pulled out bandages, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and some ibuprofen. The door opened and in walked Haruhi. She took a look at Akito before placing the bag down on the table.

"Thanks…" Akito mumbled as she began going through her bag for something. The door opened again to reveal principal Souh. He looked over the three of us before shutting the door and locking it again.

"I'm not going to a hospital, can't afford it...just give me five minutes." Akito mumbled after glancing at Souh. I scoffed before replying. "I'll pay for it, this is ridiculous!" she sent me a look before going back to what she was doing as she was wiping her skin off with a paper towel and the alcohol.

Once she addressed the smaller cuts, some still bleeding, she moved to clean the large gash in her side. Her eyes dulled as she pressed the alcohol to the damaged skin. Haruhi looked away while Souh and I stood watching in both shock and sadness.

She cleaned the outside of the wound before looking around the room and gesturing for me to walk over to her. I moved quickly wanting to help her with whatever she was doing but was not expecting what she had in mind.

She undid my tie and folded it quickly only to bite on it. She then took the alcohol and poured it into the gash making her eyes water as she bite into the folded tie. After a second, she loosened her jaw and the tie slipped down as she quickly pressed the dry cloth in her hands to the wound to dry it.

She pulled either side of the gash together and did something I never thought id see done...she super glued them together hissing as she did. She held it there for a few seconds before letting go and wiping any left over blood from her reddened skin. She took a breath and moved to reach for the gauze.

"Let me…" I mumbled not trusting my voice after what I had just seen. She paused with the roll in her hand but nodded and handed it to me.

"Sorry about the tie…" she mumbled back. I chuckled dryly not really caring about that and began wrapping her side until I was satisfied with the coverage. She took a look at it and smiled at me.

"Thanks, I guess having someone help is a lot easier that trying to do it yourself." there was shuffling before souh spoke up.

"Just how many times have you done this Miss Fukomura?" she glanced up at him as Haruhi glanced back from where she was stood away.

"Too many I suppose…"


	16. Chapter 15

Kyoya's pov

"Too many i suppose...don't worry I'm not in that situation any more." he nodded and sighed not knowing what to do with this situation. To be honest it's not every day you see someone super glue their skin together after being attacked by armed men in a rose maze…

"what exactly happened out there today?" she sighed and moved to reach into her pocket pulling out two crumpled papers. She passed the to Souh who quickly scanned them and glanced back up at her.

"It was a trap...the first one was in my locker this morning and the second was by the fountain. I was curious but I had no clue...don't know who they are either...they just showed up and pulled knives. I got away and texted Haruhi for the police but I saw them leaving saying that I might have left the maze so I had to keep them there...protect the other students and prevent them from leaving. So I used my knowledge of pressure points and parallelized them."

It went silent before Souh spoke again. "Can you think of anyone who would send them after you? Enemies?" she thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"None off the top of my head...i know I'm not entirely enjoyable or friendly but I'm not that bad surly…" her eyes trailed over to Haruhi who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, well...if you refuse to see a doctor for this, at least have the nurse come in...see about removing some of those thorns. I'll send someone down with a fresh uniform for you and a fresh tie for you Mr Ootori. You may keep the clothes given to you and I'll see about it that this situation is taken care of in the most professional way possible. I want you to take the next week off and work will be sent home with you…" she cut him off raising her hand.

"I'm not taking a whole week off for this! It's just a scratch! No...two, maybe three day...if i'm to take any off at all." she stood but stumbled. I caught her and guided her back to the table.

"Then you may take up to a week off, if you come back before that just let me know. Take care of yourself Miss Fukomura." with that he left the room. It went quiet and I realized I was still holding onto Akito's arms and quickly let go. She let out a sigh and Haruhi held out Akito's shirt. It was covered in small tears and a large gash from where she was stabbed. The whole thing was covered in dirt and blood.

"I think you'll be needing a new shirt Aki…" Akito chuckled and shook her head. Taking the shirt and tossing it in her bag. She was still half naked with bandaging across her chest and now her torso.

I began studying the different scars and marks across her body, each one laid out like a map of history...a history I couldn't begin to imagine any more than I wanted to. Someone cleared their throat and my eyes snapped up to meet Akito's.

"It's rude to stare…" she mumbled. My eyes widened and I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry...i didn't realize I was." I mumbled and turned away from her to stop myself from staring any more. There was a knock at the door and in stepped the nurse from earlier. She held a change of clothes and set them down on the table beside Akito before turning to me with a tie.

"From Souh." she smiled. I nodded and picked it up from her grasp and carefully wrapped it into place.

"I should be off then, keep in touch Akito, so I know you're alright." she smiled and pushed off of the table again and once more I caught her.

"Thank you Kyoya, I really appreciate your help today...so well...thanks." she wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me carefully before pulling away with a smile. It happened so fast I didn't know how to react.

My mind told me I needed to be professional but I guess my actions didn't see eye to eye with what I wanted as I let a smile cross my lips and I gently guided her back to the table.

"Take care of yourself Akito." I let my hand fall from where it was holding her own and turned grabbing my discarded tie from where it had fallen and made sure I had my new one before stealing one last look at the two girls in the nurse's room.

I nodded to Haruhi and took my leave knowing already that what I had witnessed today was never going to leave me. The look of pain and fear on Akito's face back in the maze, the determined look as she cleaned her own wounds….

i had never seen anything like that before. Especially the odd look of fear when I wanted to take her to the hospital and how easily Haruhi agreed to let Akito fix herself as though she knew something about the whole situation that none of us knew. Just as I left the school building I was surrounded by the other hosts.

"Is he okay?" they were oddly quiet but from this strange situation I don't blame them. I looked at Tamaki as he is the one to have spoken.

"Club meeting tomorrow, he will be okay but is not coming into school for a few days. Now then ill tell you all more tomorrow...good night." I left the group and walked to my waiting limo. My thoughts never leaving today's events.


End file.
